Looking Into the Past
by theresahubert123
Summary: Tayaki had just remembered something that had happened 10 years ago. But will that situation change the fact that Rin does not marry her in the future. Will she tell Rin about what she remembers. Let us hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this one. Personally I think this one is better than the last one I have made. Please review it. Because I need those reviews really badly. Read it and enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Tayaki Okumura. That's not my real last name but my real last name is a mystery. See I was a cousin of the God of Demons, Satan and I'm not really all demon. I'm just half demon half human. I also have a sister named Rachel. I'm currently 25 and my sister is 24. Even though people think I'm a dangerous person, there is one person that thought I was good and true hearted. Lets go in the past when I first met him.

* * *

I was walking down the hall in the school that I had been enrolled in for a couple of years. I had just found out that I'm half demon and I was wanting to run away. I was going to my room when I heard a noise coming from the training room. It was 8:30pm by my clock and I was curious as to why someone would train so late. Walking towards the training room from my room was easy. You go down the hall 10 feet, then turn right and it is straight ahead. Well I walked through the doors and saw a boy who looked around my age training in slacks and a t-shirt. He had blue hair that stopped at mid-neck and blue eyes. I said,"What are you doing here training so late."

"Why do you ask?" He stopped training and grabbed his towel.

"Just wondering."

"I see. Brother you ready to go."

"In a little bit. Let me connect the junction and machine together." I looked over to where the voice had come from . Another boy who looked around my sister's age was sitting on the bench. I could not describe him at the moment because he was too far away.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just curious about someone training so late. You can get back to training. I will leave and let you train."

"Wait. You look depressed."

"What are you talking about? I am not depressed." I tried to hide the depression with a smile but I guess the boy saw it.

"Names Rin. I have been going here for quite some time. I see the people here. They are all happy but you are not."

"Names Tayaki and yeah. It is just things haven't really been going my way. I guess you could say I'm a cousin of a really powerful guy." What I said made both boys look at me.

"I'm a son of a really powerful guy. You can tell me."

"I'm Satan's cousin." Both of them were paying attention after I said that.

"Well then, that is strange. We are related I guess. Because I'm the son of Satan." What. This can't be possible. Then I heard my sister's voice. "Tayaki you shouldn't be in here by yourself."

"But I'm not." She walked in. She was wearing a tank top and shorts that went down to her knees. Her black hair that went down to her thighs and deep brown eyes told that the outfit she was wearing fit. And the other boy came closer. He had brownish hair that stopped at his ears and turquoise eyes that were covered with glasses. He seemed taller than his brother and he was wearing the same outfit that his brother was wearing.

"Names Yukio. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm kind of the shy type."

"Yeah and the one to forget his guns for training."

"You will never let that go will you."

"Guess not."

"Come on sis. We need to go."

"I need to get to know him." And I pointed at Rin.

"You can get to know him later." We got to our room before I said anything.

"You know what sis."

"What?"

"You are over protective of me."

"Of course. Why else would I take you away? Clearly the boy that you pointed to likes you." She was blushing after she said that.

"You have a crush on Yukio don't you."

"A little yeah."

"Ooh this is gold."

"Don't tell Rin please."

"I won't. I promise." Well we took showers, one at a time. Then we went to bed at 10:00pm.

* * *

**That was the end. Hope you liked it and enjoyed it. And I hope you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Hope you like it and review it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since I met Rin and his brother. I gave up hope knowing I will never meet him again. Every night I come home and hear my sister talk about Yukio. I kept asking her how Rin was but she just ignored me. I quit looking and waiting for him to talk to me and tell me how he was. The next day it was the middle of lunch period and I was daydreaming. I was in the cafeteria and I never go there unless I want to think. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Hey are you in there?" I stopped daydreaming and looked at that cute face of Rins. "You were daydreaming weren't you?"

"Yeah a little." Why was my voice so shaky? Maybe because I haven't seen him in awhile. He took a seat to me. I looked around and saw my sister and Yukio on the other side of the cafeteria laughing their heads off.

"So how have you been?"

"I have been worried but other than that I'm fine."

"Why have you been worried?"

"Because I might have scared you off that night and I would never see you again and..." I stopped in mid-sentence because I could tell he was weirded out by this.

"Keep going."

"I can't." The last thing I was going to say was 'and I love you.' Now that is major weirdness.

"Why can't you?"

"Because if I said the last thing I know you wouldn't feel the same way and you would run off and I would never see you again." Even though we were related I didn't care. I still loved him even if the rules forbid it.

"Okay look. I know we are related but I have something to tell you that the rules forbid me to tell you. I love you as a girlfriend and there is nothing to change that." I ran outside of the cafeteria knowing at this time my tail came out. Rules strictly forbid kids to have tailes on their body.

"Hey are you okay?" I remembered that he had followed me.

"Yeah everything is okay." Then I saw a flash of black behind Rins back.

"Oh crap." He ran down the hall. I followed him while trying to hide my tail. We got to his dorm. At least that is what I think.

"Rin. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He didn't go into the room but he stayed next to it incase some one else came down the hall.

"Tell me. Why did you say oh crap back there."

"I can't tell you sorry."

"Rin are you okay." I heard Yukio say.

"My 'thing' came out." He said. (Tail just to let you know.)

"Oh uh. Ladies why don't you go back to lunch." My sister looked at me then looked at Yukio.

"Um. We actually can't go back." My sister said.

"Why not? You must follow my rules and it doesn't matter what the situation is."

"Tayaki show them." My sister said.

"Show us what." Yukio said. I let go of my tail and let it swish back and forth on the ground.

"Oh well. If you have one then show them Rin." Then I saw a tail touch the ground behind him. He is just like me. I wanted to jump on him but my sister held me back. "Rachel may I talk to you alone."

"Sure Yukio." They left and I finally went to go stand beside Rin.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"That I love you as a boyfriend and your tail and my tail won't interfere." They came back and Rin told me from now on go into the cafeteria because that is where he hangs out during lunch. The rest of the day was boring and after all the classes I went to bed with my sister. I looked at her and she looked at me. We stayed up until mid night having the time of our lives talking about girl stuff. Never in my life have I ever been so happy. When I closed my eyes at 12:30 Rin was the last thing in my mind before falling asleep. And that night I dreamt of Rin.

* * *

** That was chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Just so you know Rin and Tayakis tail only stay out for an hour so they don't stay out when class starts. And you are probably wondering where this is going. Just keep reading and you will find out. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and the curtains were closed. I looked at the clock but it was unplugged. Now who would do such a thing. I looked at my sister's bed and she wasn't there. I looked around the room and then I looked at the clock on my wrist. It was noon. Holy crap. Then when I jumped out of bed I saw a note on the refrigerator and I relaxed.

_ Dear Tayaki,_

_There is no school today because of the current events taking place in the gym. You can go visit anyone you like but please be careful. And do not what so ever, under any circumstances go to the gym. UNDERSTAND. I hope I made myself clear. And I will be gone till five o'clock tonight because Yukio is taking me out to dinner so eat what ever you want._

_Sincerely you sister,_

_Rachel_

_P.S. Yukio told me to tell you that Rin makes excellent food so you should try it._

That was for sure the weirdess thing I have read. Then I heard a knock and I went over to the door. I opened it and there was Rin. "Hey Rin. What are you doing over here?"

"Bored as crap. Brother left and there was a note on the fridge."

"Yeah same thing with Rachel. She left a note on the fridge and left."And then he walked over to the kitchen. His stance was stiff but when I looked at his facial expression it was relaxed. "What is wrong?"

"I feel like cooking something but not without your permission."

"Knock yourself out. Not literally though."

"Right." What was I thinking? Potentially embarrass myself. I went into the bathroom and fixed everything. My hair, change clothes, teeth, and face. I came out of the bathroom and I smelled something delicious. A mix of eggs, bacon, and toast. I went into the kitchen and found Rin making a ton of food. My senses must of been off because there were spices all over the place and foods I have never seen before.

"Wow." He jumped into the air and saw me right next to him.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine just don't do it again."

"What are you making?"

"Over here where the fridge is, is breakfast. Over where the oven is, is lunch. And on the counter counter is the dinner."

"Wow it looks delicious."

"Yep." How can he cook like this. My mom used to make stuff like this but she retired her cooking skills. "It's breakfast time so why don't we eat."

"Ok." I set up the table for us to eat and I wanted Rin to eat the food first because I didn't trust myself. He ate a little and then I ate right after him. The food was amazing. I could taste every flavor in every food.

"You know. You are probably the only one who hasn't met Metiphisto." Rin said. What is he talking about?

"Who?"

"Metiphisto. He is like the boss or leader of this school."

"Never heard of him."

"I will let you meet him today if that is what you want."

"What are you? A body guard for him."

"No. I'm the only one in this school who knows where his office is and I can take you there."

"Would you really do that for me."

"Yep." After cleaning up the house I followed Rin down the hallway. It was quiet because of the gym event. We went down a narrow hallway that I didn't even know was here into a dark hallway. I felt Rin' s hand go into my hand and he kind of guided me. A couple of minutes later we were in front of a giant door half the size of the training room door. And let me tell you. The training door was huge. Rin knocked on the door and I was starting to have second thoughts. What if this guy is scary? I saw Rin look at me and decided to face my fear. We walked into the room and a guy in the back of the room was sitting there. He had weird hair and weird glasses. "Mr. Metiphisto. I would like you to meet Tayaki." He looked up from his papers and came around the desk he was behind. He came closer to me but I'm pretty sure he knew I needed personal space because he was 3 feet away from me. He went in circles around me and examined me. I started to get nervous. He stepped away and went behind his desk.

"You surprise me miss Tayaki." He said.

"Sir thank you." Mr. Metiphisto told Rin to leave us but I was too nervous.

"Don't worry you will do fine." Rin said to me.

"You think so."

"I know so." Rin left and I was alone with Metiphisto.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the cliffhanger but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm confused though. How come I haven't gotten any reviews from you guys for this story. Doesn't make sense. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Come on please I'm begging you. Why aren't you reviewing. When you review it makes me happy. And right now I'm not.**

* * *

Once Rin left my breathing got heavier. And all of a sudden I was freaking out in the inside. I looked over at Metiphisto. He was just sitting there watching my every move. I was starting to get nervous.

"So you know Rin."

"Yes I do sir."

"Please call me Met. Do you want any tea? You sound like your choking on something."

"No sir." I cleared my throat but I still felt nervous as hell.

"Let me check your skills."

"Sir I can't do this." I was looking at the ground. "I'm too nervous and I don't like to show off what I can do. It makes them suspicious of what I am. And I don't like what I am."

"Well then let me try asking you stuff."I almost jumped at what he said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Promise." I looked at him and the way he was looking at me told me that I could trust him.

"I'm half demon and Satan's cousin. I have the ability to cook with one hand without messing up. I can do all the skills of every martial arts. And I have a tail." I showed him my tail.

"Amazing. So your Satan's cousin. Well that is shocking news. So your related to Rin."

"Yes sir." My heart was eating my insides at the moment. I was so nervous and when I tried to swallow my throat was dry.

"Rin come in here please." He came through the door and I started to relax.

"Yes sir."

"You can go now." I was about to break down into tears but I decided to hold it until we were out of hearing range. We went outside and before we made it halfway down the hall my knees got weak and tears started to form. I fell on my hands and knees and started to cry.

"Hey Tayaki are you ok."

"I'm fine just perky. You know you could have stayed with me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were like this."

"Didn't know. Just great."

"I never want to hurt you."

"Well you see where that got you." Next thing I knew Rin had pinned me to the wall in the hallway with his hands on the sides of my head.

"Please don't hurt me."

"What do you..." His lips contacted with mine and the world around me didn't matter. He let go and I was looking into his blue eyes. Why did he say not to hurt him? I wasn't about to slap him. I actually wanted more. But then I thought of my sister and I had second thoughts. "Rin why would I hurt you."

"I don't know. When I do that to other girls they slap me." And I finally realized something. Even though we are related there is still love that can't be described. And we are one of those weird couples. But I don't care as long as I'm here with him. Rin started to walk towards my room and I caught up with him. We got to my room and the mess in the kitchen for lunch and dinner were still there. But I ignored that for now and focused on the positives. If I have never met Rin I would be upset and halfway across the planet trying to find a place where I fit in.I didn't know I was staring off into space until Rin got my attention.

"Hey Tayaki are you ok. Ever since we left you have been spacey lately."

"Sorry I was just thinking of something great."

"Cool now can we eat lunch because I want to show you something awesome."

"What is it?"

"You will find out after lunch." He sat down at the table with food surrounding him. I sat next to him but not close enough to make him weirded out. I wanted to be close to him but it was kind of hard what with him not used to a girl loving him the way I do.

* * *

_Back to the present:_

I still don't remember what happened. After that day it was a blur. Like it didn't matter. Then I realized that I work with Rin at this very moment. I ran all the way to my business and slammed through the doors. One of my co- workers came over to me.

"Madame. Your not supposed to be here. You have the day off."

"I don't care. Where is Rin?"

"Over there." And he pointed to the corner of the building. I went over there and looked at him. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey miss Tayaki."

"Don't hey miss Tayaki me. Come with me." And I dragged him out of the building.

* * *

**Hey guys. Another cliffhanger. Sorry this story is going to be short. And please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. After this I'm done. There was going to be more but since you guys are not reviewing I have to stop. Some people told me that if none are liking it then what is the point in keeping the story. So after this chapter I'm done. If people review then I will keep editing. But if not then this story is going in the trash.**

* * *

I was still taking Rin by the arm. But I didn't know where. Somewhere private is all that mattered. I didn't realize that Rin was screaming until I looked around and people were looking at us weirdly. I stopped and let go of his arm and faced him.

"Rin I have something to tell you." He stopped being scared and stiffened.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember your past at all."

"No why?"

"Well here is the thing. I remember my past and guess what? You were in it."

"That is preposterous. You said you don't remember your past and now you do. Bull shit."

"It's true. It just came to me."

* * *

**sorry about the foul language but there will be some of that.**

* * *

"Whatever it doesn't make sense. Maybe you need more days off because none of what you are saying is true."

"It is true. Just listen. Besides I can fire you at any time."

"Ok. Alright. I'm all ears." I told him everything I knew. Every last detail. After the story I realized that we were at a cafe drinking coffee.

"Now do you believe me."

"Nope. I don't remember anything. That was a waste of time." He got up but I stopped him. It was time to do the one thing I never wanted to do. He has a wife so this was probably a horrible idea. But it was the only way I could get him to believe me. I forcefully put my lips on his. At first he refused but then he went with it. I let go and he looked at me as if he remembered.

"Now do you believe me."

"Yes I do. It's all coming back to me. What happened to us?"

"I don't remember after that day."

"What am I going to do about my wife."

"That is your problem to decide." I left him and he knows where I live so it shouldn't be that hard.

"Wait. Help me."I looked back at him and decided to go with him. We walked forward for a couple of blocks then went left. His house came into view. "Now remember my wife is troublesome."

"I will remember." I looked at him and smiled and he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"That smile of yours. It always made me smile." Wow I forgot how much he made me happy. We stepped into his house and a voice said.

"Honey are you home."

"Yes dear. I brought along a visitor."

"I see is it a lady."

"Yes. Tayaki sit on the couch I will get you tea."

"Sure." He left and the couch was uncomfortable. I heard arguments in what I thought was the kitchen. He came back with the tea he promised.

"Stay calm. My wife will probably yell at you so."

"Don't worry I get yelled at by my sister anyway."

"By the way how is your sister."

"You should know. My sister married your brother."

"Problem is I haven't heard from him in like a year."

"They are fine. They are in Topeka, Kansas."

"I see."

"I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF. HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF ME AND RIN." I looked in the direction of the so kitchen and a lady came out.

"That's my wife."I looked her up and down. Holy shit.

"Sorry Rin I have to go." What type of wife was that. She was like a sumo wrestler. I went out the door and Rin followed me. I turned around. "Are you kidding me."

"She is not that bad."

"Bad she's worst. I can't stand up to her. No way in HELL."

"Look why don't we go somewhere she can't get us."

"Why? She is just going to find us again." I heard him sigh and I started to walk in the direction of my house.

"Wait let sleep in your house. She doesn't know where you live."

"True." I took him to my house thinking about my pets. I have almost every small animal you can think of. What if he is allergic to anything. Then I thought about it. He is half demon. When we walked into the house he sneezed.

"Let me guess you have holy water."

"Sorry I forgot that you were allergic to that."

"And your not."

"Nope." We married after that. Rin' s old wife died of cancer and we had a baby girl. She turned out to be a firefighter. And she saves lives to this day.

* * *

**There you go that is the end of this story.**


End file.
